New kind of Love
by Nightcore4life
Summary: When Izaya's apartment gets broken into and he almost dies, Shinra needs to hire someone to take care of him. But who will do it?
1. His horrid job

"What do you want?" the blonde bodyguard asked the underground doctor. It was 3:00 AM and Shizuo was sleeping when he was awoken by the ringing of his cell phone. He grumbled when he saw Shinra's name on the lit up screen.

"I need you to come over now!" Shinra exclaimed over the phone. "Like hell I am! It's three in the morning!" the blonde growled. "Shizuo! You have to! It's important!" Shinra shouted, more serious and demanding than before. "What's so important then?!" Shizuo asked angrily. "Please just get over here! I'll explain when you get here!" the glasses wearing brunette begged. "Fine, but I need to get dressed." Shizuo sighed in defeat. "Okay, please hurry!" Shizuo hung up and sat up in his twin bed yawning.

He stood up and walked to his dresser. 'I wonder what's wrong.' he wondered as he picked out his normal bartender outfit and a pair of boxers. Shizuo stripped himself of his t-shirt and boxers and began dressing in the new boxers and bartender suit. He picked up his purple glasses that awaited him on his dresser that he wore everyday and walked to the kitchen. The blonde opened the cabinet and picked out the first cereal he got his hands on, then grabbed a ceramic bowl. The bleached blonde poured the cereal into the bowl and opened his fridge to get the milk.

He poured the dairy liquid into the bowl with the brown flakes. The cereal began to dampen as he grabbed a spoon from he drawer and began shoveling his breakfast down. Shizuo only ate about half of his cereal before he poured the rest down the sink. He began to worry about getting to Shinra's because the brunette really did sound worried. He wiped his face with his sleeve and slipped on his shoes. Shizuo walked out the door and locked it. He began his walk to the underground doctor's apartment. 'I hope I don't wonder into the Flea today.' he hoped even though Izaya probably wouldn't be out today.

But Shizuo still had worries about running into the scarlet eyed informant because whatever Shinra needed sounded important. The blonde began to pick up the pace walking. Soon, he was in front of the building the brunette lived in. He opened the doors and walked up the stairs to where Shinra lived. He knocked on the door. Celty opened the door and let Shizuo in. Shizuo walked in and saw the brunette in the kitchen getting a cup of water.

"Ah Shizuo! Good you're here!" Shinra exclaimed smiling. 'Why the hell is he so happy when he just called me like he was dying?!' Shizuo thought to himself, pissed. "So, why did you call me here at 3:00 AM?" Shizuo asked with a growl in his voice. Shinra chuckled nervously. "I have a favor to ask of you." the underground doctor said as Celty took the glass in his hand and left the room. Shizuo eyed him suspiciously. "And what would that favor be?" Shizuo asked. "Well I guess I should show you..." Shinra sighed and led Shizuo to one of the rooms in his large apartment.

"What the-" Shizuo was left speechless at the scene in front of him. "What the hell is the Flea doing here?!" the blonde shouted glaring at the injured informant. Izaya's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Shizuo's outburst. "Shizu-chan? What are you doing here?" Izaya asked. Shizuo and Izaya looked at Shira and he laughed nervously.

"Um, right... About that favor... Would you happen to be willing to take care of Izaya?" Shinra asked although he knew his answer was obvious. "Hell no!" Shizuo shouted. Shinra went into serious mode again. "Please! Somebody broke into Izaya's apartment and trashed it! The guy almost killed him too! Please! It'll only be for a week!" Shinra pleaded. Izaya's eyes drifted back and forth between the two men as they argued but didn't say anything.

"Why can't you take care of him?!" Shizuo asked. Shinra sighed. "The person who tried to kill Izaya knows we took him in and if we keep him here, the guy is probably gonna try to kill him again!" the underground doctor shouted. The brunette looked at Shizuo with pleading eyes. "Please! It'll just be a week or two, until we fix his apartment up and we catch the culprit!" Shinra begged. "That'll take more then a week or two!" Shizuo growled.

"I'll pay you each day!" Shinra said. "Plus, your boss went on vacation for a few weeks and won't be back for awhile, right?" the brunette asked. Shizuo grumbled and nodded. "So will you?" Shinra asked. Shizuo glared at him. "Fine." he grumbled, defeated. Shinra smiled. "Thank you so much!" the brunette exclaimed. "Izaya's wounds will heal in a few weeks and he can't walk..." Shinra chuckled nervously. "So you'll have to carry him." Shinra explained. Shizuo's face heated up in something between anger and...embarrassment? "N-No!" he stuttered. "I'll pay you extra this week!" the brunette said.

"Extra?" Shizuo asked. The underground doctor grinned and nodded. "F-Fine." the blonde said, his blush deepening. Shinra smiled. "Well then, I suppose you two should get going. Izaya already ate breakfast, so don't worry about that. You'll have to give him breakfast, lunch, dinner, and a few snacks in between. And when he takes a bath, just keep the bandages on." Shinra explained. Shizuo sighed. "Okay." Shizuo grumbled. "Then I guess you two should be on your way! And it's only 4:30 AM, so you don't have to worry about being seen!" the brunette exclaimed happily. "Whatever." the blonde mumbled and walked to the bed where the raven haired informant that he was supposed to watch was lying down. It seemed Izaya was fast asleep. 'At least he won't be awake to bother me.' Shizuo thought.

The blonde picked up the sleeping man in his arms. "Bye." Shizuo said as he walked to the door. "Don't kill each other! And treat each other decently!" Shinra said because he knew it was impossible for Shizuo to actually treat Izaya nicely. "Yeah." Shizuo mumbled before exiting the apartment.


	2. Maybe it's not too bad after all

"I wonder why he begged me to come over when all he needed me to do was watch the Flea..." Shizuo thought allowed, but quiet enough for Izaya not to wake up. He looked down at the sleeping man in his arms. Shizuo felt his heart start beating faster as he stared at Izaya. He seemed so peaceful, not like the Izaya Shizuo usually saw. Izaya looked so helpless, not like a scary man who helped a young girl commit suicide. He looked cute... Shizuo shook his head. 'What the hell?! I do not think the Flea is cute!' he repeatedly told himself in his head.

But Shizuo got caught up staring at the sleeping informant again and began to lean in closer until their lips were centimeters away. Izaya's eyes fluttered open to see Shizuo's face very close to his. "Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, confused. Shizuo's eyes bolted open to see Izaya's scarlet eyes staring into his honey ones. He quickly moved his face away from Izaya's while his face heated up. "Why are you carrying me?" Izaya asked. "'Cause I'm taking care of you. I need a job for now, and Shinra's paying me." Shizuo explained, embarrassed. "Oh I see. So you accepted." Izaya said grinning his Chershire Cat smile. Shizuo eyed him suspiciously. "One more question." Izaya said, his smile widening. "What?" Shizuo asked, irritated.

Izaya leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Why did you try to kiss me?" Shizuo's eyes widened. "W-What the hell? I didn't try to kiss you!" the blonde lied. Izaya chuckled. "I know~ I just wanted to see your reaction! And your face was pretty close to mine!" the raven haired man giggled. Shizuo blushed. "I-I thought there was a bug on your face, and I didn't want to get it on my clothes." the bodyguard lied once again. Izaya frowned. "Boo~! That sucks!" Izaya joked. Shizuo's blush deepened.

"W-What the hell?! Do you want me to drop you?!" Shizuo asked, angry and embarrassed. Izaya shook his head. "Sorry, Shizu-chan." he mumbled, pissed that Shizuo had ruined his fun. 'Why the hell did I think this little tick was cute again?!' Shizuo mentally asked himself. Shizuo continued walking with Izaya in his arms. Izaya was gazing up at the skyscrapers while Shizuo continued staring at him. For the first time, Shizuo seemed to notice the bandages on Izaya's arms, legs, and forehead.

"What happened to you anyway?" Shizuo asked the scarlet eyed informant. Izaya was snapped out of his daze at the sound of the blonde's voice. "Oh, didn't Shinra tell you? Some guy broke into my apartment, took most of my stuff, and tried to kill me. I got some cuts on my legs, arms, and forehead. And he broke my left leg." Izaya explained with a small bit of sadness in his eyes. Shizuo bit his lip, and couldn't help but fell at least a little sympathy for the informant. He tightened his grip around Izaya and stopped walking. Izaya noticed this, and looked at Shizuo confused. "Shizu-chan? Is something wrong? Why did you stop?" Izaya asked. "It's nothing..." the blonde said and continued walking to his apartment.

A drop of water fell on the bodyguard's nose, followed by more drops. Soon, a sheet of rain fell on the two men. "Shit!" Shizuo exclaimed as he began running. Shizuo brought Izaya's head into his chest while Izaya gripped the fabric of Shizuo's shirt. Izaya could hear the steady beat of Shizuo's heart. He smelled of tobacco, but his scent still seemed comforting to Izaya. The two finally reached Shizuo's apartment and the blonde quickly unlocked the door while carrying Izaya in his other arm.

The door opened and Shizuo walked inside. He walked over to his couch where he set Izaya down. As Shizuo set Izaya down, he realized how foul he smelled. He plugged his nose. "When was the last time you showered?" Shizuo asked. Izaya chuckled nervously. "Maybe...six days?" Izaya guessed. "Ew! You need to get a bath!" Shizuo said.

Izaya pouted, it hurt a little when his wounds were exposed to water. Shizuo picked up Izaya again like he was some broken toy and carried him to the bathroom. 'He can't stand, so he can't take a shower.' Shizuo told himself as he set the raven haired man down on the toilet seat. Shizuo turned the bath on and made sure it was warm. 'Why am I making sure he's comfortable? It's not like Shinra isn't gonna pay me if I don't treat him like a prince...' Shizuo thought to himself as he waited for the tub to fill.

"You can get undressed, right?" Shizuo asked. "Well..." Izaya trailed off. Shizuo growled. "F-Fine. But Shinra better pay me extra." he mumbled the last part to himself. He stripped Izaya of his shirt to reveal his pink nipples. Shizuo felt his pants tighten. 'What the hell?! Why are you getting aroused at a time like this?!' Shizuo mentally face palmed himself. Despite his embaressment, Shizuo continued to strip Izaya of his clothing. As he was about to unzip Izaya's pants, he felt a skinny hand on top of his. Shizuo turned beet red, and saw that Izaya's hand was on top of his hand that was about to unzip his pants.

Izaya unzipped his jeans with his other hand and placed Shizuo's hand on the growing erection in his boxers. "What are you-" Shizuo was cut off when Izaya smashed his lips with his. The blonde was about to protest, but didn't as he began to enjoy the kiss and become more hungry. Izaya parted his lips slightly, allowing Shizuo to enter. The bodyguard happily did and began stroking Izaya's growing bulge. "Mmmmff..." Izaya moaned into the kiss.

Shizuo pushed Izaya's jeans down so he was left in his boxers and Izaya began unbuttoning Shizuo's shirt, not breaking the kiss. The raven haired informant pushed the shirt down Shizuo's shoulders, revealing his tan chest. The two finally broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Izaya pulled Shizuo's pants down so they were both left in boxers. Shizuo licked Izaya's clothed erection, earning a moan from him. Shizuo placed his hand on Izaya's chest and began using his thumb and index finger to tweak the hardened nub of pink flesh on Izaya's chest. "S-Shizu-chan..." Izaya moaned. Shizuo smirked and removed his mouth from Izaya's erection, much to the scarlet eyed man's disappointment. But he soon connected his mouth with Izaya's naked length after he removed Izaya's undergarment. Shizuo slid his tongue through Izaya's cock's slit and then took all of him into his mouth.

Shizuo moved his hand to Izaya's other nipple. "Shizu-chan! I'm c-cu-" Izaya was cut off as his semen was released into Shizuo's mouth. It tasted salty to Shizuo when he swallowed it. He tried to swallow it all, but there was still some on the corners of his lips. Shizuo kissed Izaya again so he could taste his own cum. The two broke the kiss. "Shizu-chan... Please..." Izaya begged. Shizuo smirked. "Please what?" he whispered seductively in Izaya's ear. "You damn well know what I'm talking about..." Izaya growled. "I'm afraid I don't, just tell me and your wish is my command." Shizuo said teasingly.

"P-Please... Fuck me!" Izaya begged. Shizuo kissed Izaya's forehead and whispered, "You should've just said so." Shizuo pulled down his boxers to reveal his larger erect cock and stood to Izaya's eye level. He put three fingers at the entrance of Izaya's mouth. As if on cue, Izaya took the digits in his mouth and coated them in his warm saliva. Shizuo took them out of Izaya's mouth and stuck one in Izaya's hole. Izaya let out a whimper in slight pain. "Are you okay?" Shizuo asked him. Izaya nodded, and Shizuo inserted another finger and scissored them. Izaya groaned as Shizuo put in a third finger and stretched Izaya before taking out his fingers.

The blonde steadied his dick at Izaya's entrance. "Ready?" he asked. "Y-Yes." Izaya stuttered, slightly nervous. Shizuo began thrusting into Izaya as gently as he could. Izaya winced in pain and Shizuo stopped. "Does it hurt?" he asked with concern in his voice. "Y-Yeah. But keep going." Izaya said. Shizuo nodded and began thrusting into Izaya harder. Izaya let out a moan followed by another one from Shizuo. Shizuo kept searching for Izaya's sweet spot as he began thrusting harder and faster. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya moaned. Found it. Shizuo kept hitting that same spot. The pain Izaya once felt, now completely transformed into ecstasy. "Shizu-chan! Faster!" Izaya begged. Shizuo began thrusting in and out as fast as he could. Their moans and groans became louder as they reached their breaking point. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed before cumming on both of their stomachs.

Shortly after, Shizuo released his seed into Izaya's hole and collapsed on top of him. After Izaya caught his breath, he said, "Hey Shizu-chan." Shizuo returned his attention to the informant. "Hm?" he asked. "I still need to take a bath." he said. Shizuo chuckled. "I think we're both too tired for that. Let's get some sleep and then take one when we wake up." Shizuo said. Izaya nodded and Shizuo carried him to his bed where Izaya fell asleep resting his head on Shizuo's bare chest. "Hey Flea." Shizuo said. "What?" Izaya asked. "I love you." Shizuo whispered. Izaya blushed slightly. "I love you too, Shizu-chan." 'Boy, what a new, screwed up kind of love.' Shizuo thought happily to himself.


	3. The Flea he Loves

"Do you really think you'll be okay if I go shopping?" Shizuo asked his lover who was curled up in the covers. "Yeah, yeah. Don't be such a worrywart, Shizu-chan." Izaya chuckled rolling his eyes. Shizuo blushed slightly and leaned in to kiss Izaya. He pulled away so Izaya's face was right in front of his. "But I don't want such a pretty face to be ruined." he whispered seductively. A red hue tinted Izaya's face. "S-Shut up Shizu-chan, you womanizer." he mumbled. Shizuo smirked and chuckled. "So you're really sure you'll be okay? What if you need to use the bathroom?" Shizuo asked.

"I just went in case you didn't remember. And taking a shit hurts now thanks to you." Izaya pouted. "But who could resist that tight little ass of yours?" Shizuo whispered with a tiny bit of red creeping onto his face because of the things he was saying. "Well then, if you're okay, I guess I should get going." Shizuo said and laid a quick kiss on the informant's head.

"Bye." Izaya said as Shizuo began walking out the door. The blonde simply waved and closed the door behind him. Izaya laid back down on his back. He closed his eyes and breathed in the blonde's scent that was left on the sheets. "Shizu-chan..." he whispered. Soon, he drifted off into sleep.

(Izaya's dream world)

Izaya opened his eyes to see that he was in an alley and felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see blood on him and a dagger shoved into where it was bleeding. Izaya screamed and for the first time he noticed Shizuo grinning at him and laughing psychotically. "P-Please... Help me, Shizu-chan..." Izaya begged with coughs in between. Shizuo's grin widened. "Why the hell would I help you, if I did this to you, Flea?"

Izaya's eyes widened. "W-Why?" Izaya asked with tears forming in his eyes but he bit his lip to keep them from falling. "Ha! You idiot! You actually think I loved you? Sure you were a good fuck, but that was just an easy way to lure you in! I thought you were supposed to be the smartest person in 'Bukuro!" Shizuo laughed. The tears Izaya was holding back were finally released as Shizuo walked away, still chuckling. "No, no, no!" Izaya exclaimed, but his screams went unheard.

His sobbed were soon silenced as his vision began to turn black and the beat of his heart slowed down until it was also silenced. "Shizu-chan..." Izaya spoke his last words as he drifted into his eternal sleep.

(The real world)

Izaya's eyes bolted open as his sat up in Shizuo's bed. He breathed heavily. "It was just a dream..." Izaya told himself as a tear escaped from his eye. "Shizu-chan wouldn't do that... He loves me..." Izaya kept trying to shake the thoughts from his mind. More tears began streaming down Izaya's cheeks. It made sense, suddenly they were a happy couple? What happen to all those years of fighting and trying to kill each other? What if Shizuo just did all of this for sex? Or was it really to lure him in so he could kill him from the inside out without Izaya noticing?

Izaya kept telling himself to get out of this bed and go out the door before Shizuo could kill him. He was helpless, he couldn't walk around to dodge Shizuo's attacks. He didn't have his switch blade to protect himself with. Hell, he was even sleeping in the same bed as the brute. He'd end up dead for sure, and he knew this. Then why was he still in love with the blonde? Why couldn't he get that handsome face out of his head? Why couldn't he mute the sound of that comforting voice from his head?

Izaya fell back onto the bed and broke out into tears in agony. "Why you Shizu-chan? Why did I have to fall in love with a brute like you?" Izaya asked quietly although he knew no one would answer. This was pathetic, the great Orihara Izaya was crying his eyes out because of his former enemy and his new lover. What happened? What happened to this man? He should be making others cry, right? Eventually, Izaya cried himself to sleep.

Shizuo opened the door and was about to call to Izaya to say he was home, but stopped when he saw him fast asleep. Shizuo smiled softly and kissed Izaya's forehead. Izaya opened his eyes and saw the blonde's honey ones. "Shizu-chan..." Izaya yawned. "Hey sleepy head." Shizuo whispered. Izaya remembered what he knew was going to happen and he flinched away from Shizuo's lips.

Shizuo looked at him, confused. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "N-No. Sorry." Izaya said nervously as he allowed Shizuo to smash his lips with his. Shizuo managed to slip his and up Izaya's shirt and began playing with his nipple. "Mmmm..." Izaya moaned into the kiss. Shizuo took the opportunity when Izaya opened his mouth to moan to shove his tongue in his mouth. 'No, you can't get swept away.'Izaya told himself, but felt himself yearning for more.

Shizuo pulled away and took Izaya's shirt off before kissing him again. He began unzipping Izaya's jeans. "N-No!" Izaya shouted as he pushed Shizuo away. He backed up into a corner on the bed, away from Shizuo. "No! I don't wanna love you! You're just gonna kill me!" Izaya exclaimed covering his ears. Shizuo stared at him like he had three heads. "Izaya! What are you talking about?! What made you think I was gonna kill you?!" Shizuo asked, angrily but tried to keep from scaring the raven haired man.

"Why wouldn't you?! Suddenly we're some cute little couple?! It's just for sex isn't it?! You just-" Izaya was caught off when Shizuo kissed him roughly. "Mmmff!" Izaya struggled. Shizuo broke the kiss and pinned Izaya to the bed so he couldn't escape. "Why in the world would think something like that?" Shizuo asked with less anger in his voice. Tears formed in Izaya's eyes. "B-Because...you hate me..." Izaya whispered with hot tears streaming down his face.

"Thats stupid... Izaya, I love you!" Shizuo exclaimed wrapping Izaya in his embrace, tears now also escaping from his honey eyes. "Please don't think like that! I love everything about you! Every stupid, annoying thing about you!" Shizuo shouted. He had never let somebody see this much emotion from him, and he hoped nobody else would. "Shizu-chan..." Izaya whispered, finally noticing how much of an idiot he was being. Shizuo looked into Izaya's eyes. "I love your creepy smile, I love your scarlet eyes! I love your annoying laugh, the sound of your voice! I love your screwed up yet lovely personality! I love your body too but it's not the same if your not able to look into my eyes and speak to me!" Shizuo cried.

Izaya looked at him wide eyed and broke into tears. "I'm sorry Shizu-chan! I'm sorry for being the idiot I am!" Izaya sobbed. Shizuo silenced his crying when he laid a soft kiss on his lips. "Yeah, you are an idiot. You're a louse, a flea." Shizuo chuckled the tears on his cheeks began to dry. Izaya looked at him, hurt by his words. But before the informant could shed a tear, Shizuo whispered, "But you're my flea. And I love you for being one." Shizuo whispered before kissing Izaya again. Izaya smiled into the kiss and melted into it.


	4. Sweet Love

**Hello! Sorry it's been a while since I updated! I've been busy! Enjoy this chapter!**

"You okay with pancakes for breakfast?" Shizuo asked the raven haired informant who was sitting at the table, waiting for his breakfast. "Sure." Izaya said yawning. "Since when did you cook anyway?" Izaya asked curiously. "I'm not a chef or anything, I just know the basics." the blonde said pouring the mix into the pan in pools. "Ah... I don't really know how to cook..." Izaya said sipping his orange juice. Shizuo stared at him, dumbfounded, and Izaya raised his eyebrow in confusion. "You don't know how to cook...?" Shizuo asked in amusement. "Not even eggs?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya blushed slightly. "N-No..." he murmured in embarrassment. Shizuo laughed lightly and tried to hold back his giggles, but Izaya still noticed. The scarlet eyed man pouted, "Hey! Stop laughing!" Izaya scowled at Shizuo. "S-Sorry. But either way, it must be nice, having somebody there to make the food for you. You don't have to get up from your work, either. But I still think you should learn." the blonde said flipping the pancakes over.

Izaya nodded. "Yeah, I know. I always tell myself I'm gonna learn, but I never do." the informant admitted. "Making people's lives miserable and collecting information gets boring you know, but I keep doing it, and forgetting to learn what a normal person has to." Izaya said, slightly sad, as Shizuo slipped a pancake on his plate. Izaya mumbled a "thanks". Shizuo pecked him on the forehead and whispered, "It's okay, I'll teach you." Izaya looked up at him. "Really? Don't you have work today?" he asked. Shizuo smiled. "Nope, today's my day off. How hard can teaching you be anyways?" the blonde chuckled lightly.

Izaya got up from where he was sitting and wrapped Shizuo in his embrace. "Thank you Shizu-chan!" the scarlet eyed informant exclaimed grinning. Shizuo's face tinted red. "W-Whatever. Just let go of me." he said. Izaya finally let him go and sat back in his seat. Shizuo sat down in front of his lover where his own pancakes awaited him. "Do you want some syrup?" Shizuo asked as he poured the sticky, sweet liquid onto his pancakes. "Nah, I don't have a major sweet tooth like you." Izaya chuckled lightly. Shizuo turned red. "Shut up." he mumbled. Izaya's grin grew wider. "So, what are we gonna start with?" Izaya asked swallowing a piece of a pancake. "Probably eggs. We could bake a cake if you do good." Shizuo said gulping down his milk.

"But sweets are bad for you." Izaya said frowning. "Not for us, I thought you said your little annoying sisters liked sweets?" Shizuo asked. "Ah, you're right. I guess I could make 'em something if you helped me." Izaya said. Shizuo put both plates in the dishwasher. "So, I take it we should get started, huh?" the blonde asked. Izaya nodded and stood up. Shizuo opened the refrigerator and took out a gray carton full of brown eggs. Then he took a measuring cup out of the cabinet. "Why do we need a measuring cup?" Izaya asked raising an eyebrow. "We don't actually need a measuring cup, we just need something to pour the eggs into." Shizuo said putting them on the table.

"Oh." Izaya mumbled. Shizuo chuckled. "Ne? What's so funny?" Izaya asked. Shizuo tried to make his giggles die down. "You really are clueless, aren't you?" Shizuo laughed slightly. Izaya blushed and growled. "I'm supposed to be the one making fun of you." Izaya also chuckled slightly. "Pfft. You've already down too much of that." Shizuo said. "But I'm not gonna stop." Izaya grinned. The blonde rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, we should get started." Shizuo said taking an egg out of the carton. Izaya nodded.

"Well, um, first you crack the egg on the edge of the measuring cup..." Shizuo said while he did so. The bodyguard took out another egg and handed it to Izaya. "Here, you try." Izaya did the same as Shizuo had done. "Good. Just put the shells on the counter." Shizuo said and Izaya did so. "Ha, we've only been together for a few days and we're already acting like a weird lovey-dovey couple." Izaya giggled grinning widely as Shizuo taught him the next steps. The blonde blushed but still smiled. "Yeah." he mumbled.

After Izaya and him had finished with the eggs, Shizuo insisted on eating them. "But we just ate." Izaya whined. "You only had one pancake. And you need to eat more anyways. You're like a twig." Shizuo said. "So mean Shizu-chan! And I thought we were supposed to be lovers!" Izaya said in a fake sad tone and made his back face Shizuo. Shizuo chuckled darkly and snaked his arms around Izaya's waist. "Who said we weren't still lovers?" Shizuo whispered seductively before nibbling on the informant's earlobe. "Mmmm... Shizu-chan..." Izaya moaned. "Shizu-chan... More..." Izaya begged. Shizuo grinned. "We still have a lot to work on, we'll have to finish this later." he said removing his arms from his boyfriend's waist. Izaya pouted. "Aw. Shizu-chan... So cruel!" Izaya whined.

Shizuo chuckled. He honestly did want to go further, but then they would end up forgetting about teaching Izaya to cook. Plus Izaya's legs still weren't fully healed yet. The blonde looked back to Izaya, and noticed that he had already wolfed down the eggs. "There, I ate the damn eggs. Happy now?" Izaya asked. Shizuo smiled slightly. "Very." he said. "So, what's next?" Izaya asked standing up. "You know how to make sandwiches right?" Shizuo asked. Izaya nodded. "Hm... How 'bout grilled cheese?" Shizuo suggested. The raven haired informant shook his head. "Well, I guess we'll cook that..." Shizuo said going to the fridge once again to retrieve cheese, and then bread. He returned with a block of cheddar cheese and a loaf of bread.

Shizuo began unwrapping the bread and Izaya helped by tearing open the wrapper surrounding the cheese. After they were both unwrapped, Shizuo began explaining what to do. "Just do this..." he mumbled putting the two slices of cheese he had cut on the piece of bread and putting the other slice of bread on top. 'He really can't do this? It's pretty pathetic.' Shizuo thought to himself but still smiled a little bit.

As they continued doing the steps, Shizuo began staring at Izaya. 'Beautiful...' he thought to himself. But Izaya kept his eyes on the sandwiches they had just began cooking. "I wonder why Shizu-chan is staring at me~" Izaya chuckled. Shizuo's face heated up, but quickly turned his head away. "I'm n-not." the blonde insisted. Izaya chuckled. "Whatever you say..." he giggled.

Once the sandwiches were done, they ate them and Shizuo tried to think of something else to make, but thought of nothing. "Well, I can't think of anything else to make... You wanna make the cake for your sisters?" Shizuo asked. "Sure." Izaya said. "'kay, I'll get the stuff." Shizuo said going to his cabinet. The blonde came back with a box of vanilla cake mix, chocolate icing, and other things to mix with the cake mix. "You have all that in your house?" Izaya teased. Shizuo's face heated up. "I-I don't always have them..." he grumbled.

"Whatever. How do we do this?" Izaya asked. Shizuo set the ingredients on the counter and opened the cabinet and pulled out a large bowl. "I need to go to the bathroom. Don't start doing anything, I don't want this apartment to go up in flames." Shizuo said. "Wouldn't dream of such a thing." Izaya scoffed. Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Just don't touch anything." was the last thing Shizuo said before going to the restroom. Bored, Izaya looked around, and smirked deviously when he saw the frosting on the counter. He had an idea.

Shizuo exited the bathroom and walked down the hall back to the kitchen. His jaw dropped to see Izaya, sitting on the table, naked, with icing on the tip of his erection and on his nipples. "What the hell are you doing?!" Shizuo asked with his face heating up, and his own penis growing erect. "You've been so nice to me. You haven't killed me! And you even taught me how to cook some things. So I thought I'd repay you." Izaya purred. "I'm not gonna fuck you now!" Shizuo exclaimed. "You don't have to fuck me if you don't want to... I thought you liked sweets..." Izaya whispered seductively.

Shizuo just continued to stare, dying to like the icing off that body and thrust inside the informant's tight hole. "Come on Shizu-chan. The icing is going to drip..." Izaya whispered licking his lips. When Shizuo made no movements Izaya sighed. "I guess you just won't give in. I'll put my clothes-" Izaya was stopped from finishing his sentence when Shizuo stopped him from getting up and pinned the informant to the table. "I'll do it." he said, his face still red. Before Izaya could reply, the blonde had already licked the chocolate icing off his left nipple. "Mmmm..." Izaya moaned.

Shizuo traced the bumpy outline of Izaya's nipple with his tongue. He pulled away and used his finger to wipe up the icing on his other nipple. He stuck his finger in his mouth. "You taste good... Better than any sweet." Shizuo whispered seductively before lowering his head to where Izaya's groin was. "This looks even more delicious..." he whispered before licking the head where the icing was. It tasted of chocolate and pre-cum, but tasted good to Shizuo. Once he licked the icing on the tip, he took the whole thing into his mouth. "S-Shizu-chan..." Izaya moaned.

"G-Good..." Izaya groaned. Shizuo took the hand that wasn't holding Izaya's dick and moved his hand up to Izaya's nipple. He used his index finger and thumb to tweak it. Izaya's moans got louder. "S-Shizu-chan! I'm-" Izaya's cum shot out of his erection and into Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo pulled away and swallowed Izaya's white liquid. Shizuo laid a kiss on Izaya's lips. "Want more?" he asked with a purr in his tone. Izaya nodded with a desperate face. Shizuo chuckled and unzipped his pants, then slipped his boxers to reveal his larger erect penis. Shizuo put two fingers at Izaya's lips. The scarlet eyed man opened his mouth and coated the digits in his warm saliva. He let Shizuo's fingers out and Shizuo stuck a finger in him.

"Mmmmff..." Izaya groaned in slight pain. "You okay?" Shizuo asked. Izaya nodded. "Keep going." he demanded. Shizuo nodded and inserted a second finger. Izaya moaned again and began to feel more pleasure than pain. Shizuo stretched Izaya with the two fingers and positioned his cock at Izaya's entrance. "Ready?" Shizuo asked, not wanting to hurt his lover. Izaya nodded. Shizuo slammed inside of Izaya, but not too hard. "Ahh!" Izaya exclaimed from the sudden movement. Shizuo tried to find the sweet spot that had made Izaya reach his climax before.

It felt so good, it somehow felt better than before. Beads of sweat rolled down Shizuo's face as he finally found Izaya's sweet spot. "Ah! Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed in ecstasy as his the chair he sat on slammed against the table. "Faster!" Izaya demanded. Shizuo obeyed and began hitting the same spot faster. "I'm coming!" Shizuo exclaimed before releasing his seed into Izaya's tight hole. "Ah! Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed before releasing his white liquid on both of their stomachs. Shizuo exited him. After they caught their breath, Izaya asked, "Can we make that cake later?" Shizuo nodded and led Izaya into his room to sleep.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya said to the blonde who was resting his head on his own. "Hm?" Shizuo asked. "I'm waiting for your line." Izaya joked. Shizuo laughed slightly. "I love you." he whispered and kissed Izaya's head through his soft, raven hair. Izaya smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

I know that was really dumb. Sorry that half of it was really boring. But you shoul still follow me, favorite me, follow this story, and favorite this story.


End file.
